rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrone Pacifer
Sir Tyrone Pacifer is a former White Knight of Falador and current Monk of Edgeville. Sometime during his tenure with The Knights, Tyrone was abducted by the Kinshra. What happened is currently unknown, but it is inferred that Tyrone somehow managed to escape on his own and became a monk at the Monastery in Edgeville. Tyrone Pacifer is role played by Khudafis. Childhood Born and raised to a single mother, Tyrone endured a difficult upbringing. He was lucky to eat twice a week, but somehow managed to grow into the enormous figure he is today. Tyrone credits his mother for the man he is today, due to her always preaching Saradomin ideas. Knighthood Eventually homeless at the age of 16; due to his mother passing away, Tyrone was recruited to join the White Knights of Falador by Sir Bool himself. Tyrone ulimately became Bool's right hand man; completeing 5 years of squireship and undergoing brutal training. Sometime during his tenure with the Order, Tyrone played a crucial role alongside Dion Magnan on an expedition to Karamja. For Tyrone, this served as a return home and an inside look at his ancestors. On a rescue mission to Al Kharid Tyrone fell in love with Sofia Richards, whom he kept a secret due to the Militia's strict policy of love. She would eventually give birth to their first child, Asylum Pacifer. Tyrone never met his son. Abduction During an outbreak in Falador, Tyrone lead a small group of Knights into Kinshra territory. Outnumbered by hundreds, Tyrone attempted to fight them off single handedly, allowing his teammates to escape unhamred. However, Tyrone was abducted by the Black Knights. It is unknown what had gone on inside the Black Knight's Fortress, but it is assumed Tyrone managed to escape on his own. Although he understood the reasoning behind no one coming to rescue him, Tyrone was still emotionally offended. Tyrone never returned to the Militia, but it is rumored that he still sports the White Knight attire. Monkery (2014) Tyrone escaped the Kinshra and ended up somewhere in Ice Mountain. Ultimately, he was found by Brother Bordiss and taken to the Monastery in Edgeville. Tyrone spent a few years meditating and learning the way of the monks, even reaching the state of Nirvana. After overcoming his brief depression, Tyrone abandoned the Monastery on a quest to locate his dead friend, Dion Magnan. Message Khudafis in game to roleplay! Relationships *'Sir Bool' Cowbra- Tyrone respects Sir Bool greatly, possibly due to their history. The two composed a strong frontline for The White Knights for many years. Sir Bool was also the teacher of Tyrone, who taught him everything he knows about combat. *'Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana' - Tyrone had a content friendship with Dion Magnan. The two led an expedition all the way into Karamja. Dion offered Tyrone an oppurtunity to join the Order, however Tyrone declined; not yet ready to retire from the Knights. *'Sofia Richards' - Despite their considerable age difference, Tyrone fell in love with Sofia with whom he has one child, Asylum Pacifer. Sofia resides in Al Kharid, unaware of Tyrone's disapearence. *'Asylum Pacifer' - The son of Tyrone Pacifer. However, Tyrone is unaware of his son's existence, not even aware that he had gotten Sofia pregnant. *'Brother Bordiss' - Brother Bordiss discovered a fallen Tyrone while strolling Ice Mountain. He is reaponsible for Tyrone's monkery. Category:Knight Category:Saradominist Category:Male Category:White Knights Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Military Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church